L'ombre d'Harry Potter
by Ubuesque
Summary: Cette histoire n'est pas celle que vous avez lu. Certaines choses ne changent pas, il y a toujours de la magie, un sauveur, des masques, un faux méchant, un vrai méchant. D'autres choses naissent et évoluent, les gens qu'on croyait perdu sont toujours là, les conclusions ne sont pas vraiment justes, les gentils sont parfois gris. Mais une chose reste et demeure, une Ombre.
1. Le départ

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire si.

Résumé : Cette histoire n'est pas celle que vous avez lu. Certaines choses ne changent pas, il y a toujours de la magie, un sauveur, des masques, un faux méchant, un vrai méchant. D'autres choses naissent et évoluent, les gens qu'on croyait perdu sont toujours là, les conclusions ne sont pas vraiment justes, les gentils sont parfois gris. Mais une chose reste et demeure, une Ombre.

Regarder derrière soit, peut apporter beaucoup.

Chapitre un

Aujourd'hui c'est la reprise. Je devrais être contente ou au moins satisfaite de ne plus avoir à séjourner dans ma famille d'accueil, à vivre dans une ambiance pesante.

Le nœud dans mon estomac me rappelle pourquoi je serais bien restée là-bas mais il faut que je monte dans ce train à point c'est tout.

Tel un automate bien réglé j'embarque, me trouve un compartiment presque vide et m'installe.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard le train démarre, marquant le début d'une nouvelle année. Pourtant beaucoup de choses ont changées, Voldemort est de retour mais se terre, une épée de Damoclès pèse sur la population magique et le ministère de la magie est surement corrompu.

Ces évènements n'empêchent pas les élèves de se rendre à Poudlard, seul endroit ont ils seront en sécurité selon leurs parents. Après tout ces murs n'abritent-ils pas Dumbledore, l'un des meilleurs et des plus sages sorciers qui est en prime le directeur de cette école? Et Harry Potter, le sauveur, seul survivant du sort Aveda Kedavra ? Oui nous avons ça à Poudlard.

Mais cette vision me déplaît car mon frère est considéré comme une arme maniée par une fine lame et je n'ai aucun moyen pour tenter de lui en parler.

Résumé des épisodes précédents :

Je suis Lana Potter sœur jumelle d'Harry Potter.

Le soir où Voldemort est venu, notre mère s'est sacrifiée pour nous. Ensuite Harry à réduit le Mage Noir à néant (ou presque), devenant ainsi un héros et le seul par logique à pouvoir le détruire.

C'est ce qu'a conclu Dumbledore après l'étude de la scène de crime.

Notre vie a alors prit un tournant définitif, Harry est parti vivre avec notre tante Pétunia et sa famille, il fallait le meilleur environnement possible pour le sauveur en devenir. Je fus pour ma part placée dans une famille d'accueil. Je ne devais pas perturber l'avenir du survivant.

Et aujourd'hui s'ajoute à cela, le grand retour de l'indésirable Voldemort et de sa troupe, les Mangemorts.

Mon frère doit surement s'entraîner tout les jours avec ses plus proches amis, Hermione et Ron, pour être prêt à accomplir sa mission le moment venu.

Ma présence n'a pas été désiré auprès de lui en ces jours sombres, en réalité elle ne l'était que très peu, voir pas du tout. Il faut le comprendre, j'ai toujours sût que j'avais un frère, lui ne l'a appris que durant sa première année, la nouvelle l'a étonnée et je ne souhaitais le forcer à m'accepter, il le ferait quand il serait prés, mais ce jour ne semblait pas arriver. Or même si nous ne sommes pas proche,j'arrive toujours à garder un œil sur lui et je tente de le protéger quand il risque sa vie dans de folles aventures. Mais j'ai beau penser à lui, faire de mon mieux pour le préserver, je n'ai toujours pas le statut de sœur à ses yeux.

Je tente de ne pas y penser, par ce que ça plus la perspective de l'année à venir me donner envie de prendre la tangente loin très loin.

Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne suis pas la seule à décider de ma vie, de la conduite à tenir, alors je respecte ce qu'on me demande de faire. La consigne est simple : rester à Poudlard, là où est mon frère.

**. . .**


	2. Découverte

**. . .**

Au quotidien je m'appelle Lana Laswell, je suis la fille unique de parents moldus morts dans un incendie. J'ai été placée à Poufssouffle, sans l'intervention du Choixpeau.

Cette maison ne sera jamais la mienne, je ne m'y sentirais jamais à l'aise. Au début j'ai tenté de m'intégrer en essayant d'ignorer le fait que je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'étais sur la bonne voie, mais le rappel à l'ordre a été clair. Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis, mon existence est un secret et en ayant des ami(e)s je risque de trop parler, de me confier. En somme je dois être invisible pour diminuer les risques de fuites, car peu de gens sont au courant.

La seule raison justifiant ma présence dans cette école est la conformité. Il est normal pour un(e) sorcier(e) d'être scolarisé(e) dans un établissement adéquate.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve seule dans ce compartiment. Pendant que mon frère peut parler à ses ami(e)s en tout liberté. Mais je ne l'envie pas, c'est normal d'avoir besoin de soutient quand on doit affronter le mage noir le plus puissant de son époque.

De bruyant éclat de rire se firent entendre brisant mes rêveries, puis des bruits de pas. Le groupe d'élèves s'arrêta au niveau de mon compartiment, les deux premières d'années présentes se tassèrent sur elles-mêmes en entendant la voix de Drago Malefoy, prétendu chef des Serpentards, sa réputation le précède.

« Une bonne année qui commence dans les règles, recadrage de premières années.»

Les autres rirent, je reconnu le rire gras de Goyle, l'un des deux gardes du corps de Malefoy et celui tout en souffle de Blaise. Ce dernier demanda aux autres membres de la troupe de partir chercher une sucrerie pour lui et le chef. Et a entendre la cavalcades qui s'ensuivit, les moutons s'exécutèrent.

« Drago, faut qu'on parle. »

« T'es vraiment pas subtil comme mec. Imagine si quelqu'un nous entends parler.»

Prévoyant le coup, je jète un sort de surdité aux deux premières années effrayées et un sort d'invisibilité à nous trois.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant les deux Serpentards. Il entrent dans le compartiment, la mine sérieuse et grave. Mon coeur bat la chamade car je n'avais pas prévu ça. Si l'un deux venait à nous entendre ou à nous heurter, se serait un fiasco et je dois a tout prix l'éviter. Mais a part prier ma bonne étoile il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, à part écouter.

« Tu vois il n'y a personne. »

« Tu as une chance de cocu, tu le sais ? » répliqua son accolyte

« Essaie pas d'éviter la conversation Drago. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. »

« L'année commencait bien...»

« Comment peut tu dire ça ? Tu as renier ta famille, et Tu -sais-qui en te refusant à devenir Mangemort, ta réputation et ton année seront foutues si ça vient à se savoir. »

« Si tu dis la moindre chose...» siffla le Serpentard de façon menaçante

« Donne moi une bonne raison de le faire. Après tout on est dans la même galère. Si tes parents viennent à rendre «public» ton refus tu es foutu, si ma mère dévoile le mien, je le suis aussi.»

« Comment es-tu au courant?»

« Dumbledore me la dis, à l'évidence on doit se serrer les coudes.»

« Génial... » ironisa Drago

«C'est ça, cache ta joie.» répondit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel

Malefoy allait rétorquer quand les moutons revinrent de l'herbe dans la gueule réclamer la présence de leur bergers. Mais ce dernier n'était pas un guide au contraire. Le temps de digérer cette nouvelle ils étaient déjà partis. Je regarde autour de moi perdue et voit le regarde abasourdi des deux premières année. Avant qu'ils puissent réagir je leur jètent en sort d'amnésie. Je m'y connais en secret et celui là c'est un gros secret.


	3. Faux semblants et nouvelle année

**…**

Je n'en reviens pas, Malfoy, Drago Malfoy a refuser de devenir l'un des disciples de Voldemort. Je tourne et retourne cette conversation dans ma tête afin de comprendre l'impact de la nouvelle.

Le fils Malfoy promis à un avenir de Mangemort a tout renier, sa famille, son rang, son futur. Il a mis en jeux sa vie pour des convictions. Et ses parents ont accepté de le couvrir, de garder cette démission secrète au risque de leur vie. Ils ont mis au courant Dumbledore pour mettre leur enfant en sécurité. La famille de Blaise a dû procéder aux même choix.

Apparemment j'ai mal jugé ces deux familles, je pensais que leur enfant n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devenir Mangemort. Mais je me suis trompée, peu importe qu'elles sont les raisons de cette démarche, les conclusions sont là, Drago et Blaise sont maitres de leur destin. Ils ont fait leur choix et leurs parents les ont soutenus.

Leur vies est en jeux et pourtant je les envie. Si d'aventure je venais à m'émanciper d'un avenir tout tracé où je dois suivre les choix des autres, personne même mon frère ne me soutiendrais. Dumbledore serait mécontent et me resservirai le sermon habituel :

« Tu sais ton frère a un gros poids sur les épaules. Il est destiné a affronter des forces qui te dépassent. Et tu ne dois pas le déconcentrer. Si l'on vient à connaître ton existence, tu deviendrais une cible, une faiblesse pour s'en prendre à lui. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est ce pas ? Alors ne fais pas de vagues, reste discrète c'est ainsi que tu aideras ton frère.»

C'est ce à quoi j'ai eu droit l'an dernier. Mal d'en ma peau, le teint tiré par des nuits sans sommeil, mes notes avaient chutées, ma concentration en cours aussi, les professeurs ont alors essayé de me parler. Mais ce dont je souffrais dépassé les problèmes d'une adolescente. Ils en ont parlé au directeur. A ce moment là j'ai compris tout ce qu'impliquait ces mots. Je n'avais même pas le droit d'aller mal, cet état attirait trop l'attention. Triste révélation.

Après ce discours je suis redevenue l'élève invisible. La vie a repris son cours, monotone, avec le soucis d'être toujours dans la norme. Mais je n'allais pas mieux, je vivais dans la perspective de la fin de l'année. Mon tourment prendrais fin, au moins pour deux mois. Celui de Malfoy va commencer quand la nouvelle se rependra et il n'aura pas de vacance. Je compatis d'avance, les membres de sa maison ne sont pas des tendres et la majorité est acquise à la cause de Voldemort. Blaise a moins à y perdre, il ne tient pas une place prépondérante chez les Serpentard.

Cette année sera dure pour nous trois.

Le train s'arrête. Commence alors le balai annuelle des premières années suivant les pas d'Hagrid dans un chahut curieux, les autres années partent à direction des diligences.

Je prends place dans l'une d'elle face à quelqu'un que je connais bien, Luna Lovegood. Beaucoup la considère comme folle, ou bien partiellement atteinte. Ils sont loin de la vérité.

Je l'ai connue lors de ma troisième année lors du banquet final. Je n'avais pas le cœur à y participer car je n'avais rien à fêter. Au détour d'un couloir je l'ai croisée, elle, cette fille étrange semblant vivre dans autre monde. J'ai eu avec elle l'un des échanges les plus irréaliste de ma vie. Pour finir je l'ai aidée à chercher ses affaires. Elle m'a confié refuser quelconque assistance en tant normal. Je n'ai pas souhaité savoir pourquoi elle accepté la mienne. Depuis nous sommes copines, a défaut de pouvoir être amie.

Je suis contente de la voir, parler à quelqu'un avant de commencer cette année me décontracte un peu. De plus Luna me parle d'Harry, l'un de ses amis avec qui elle a passé quelque jours de vacances. Je la remercie silencieusement à chaque fois qu'elle le mentionne. C'est la seule à me donner des informations, futiles certes mais tellement réconfortantes. A travers elles j'ai l'impression de connaître un peu plus mon frère. On échange encore quelques souvenirs de vacance (les miens ne valent pas les siens) avant de descendre de la diligences. Je tourne une dernière fois la tête vers elle pour jeter un œil aux Sombrals, créatures inquiétantes et incomprises guidant chaque année les élèves jusqu'aux châteaux. Avant ils m'étaient invisibles, puis en cinquième année j'ai eu un sursaut en les apercevant. Par la suite j'ai appris que seul ceux qui avaient vu la mort pouvaient les voir.

Depuis je dois passer à coté d'eux en faisant croire que j'ignore leur existence. Après tout je ne suis pas censée avoir vu Cédric Diggory mourir.


	4. Un premier banquet

Tout les élèves se dirigent vers la grande salle où à lieux le banquet. Je prend place à la table des Poufsouffles et la voit se remplir peu à peu. Je lève la tête vers le plafond. Il a la particularité de refléter le temps qu'il fait dehors. Je le regarde pendant que les premières années sont réparties dans leur nouvelle maison. La vue du ciel nuageux est plus agréable que celle de ces chanceux qui vont là où ils doivent aller. En scrutant des yeux les nuages, je me remémore la fois où une tempête s'est déchaînée. Autant dans ma vie que dans ce ciel magique. C'était en quatrième année, le prétendu Maugrey Fol Oeil a calmé une tempête qui se déchaînée dans la salle, terrifiant les élèves. Après cette action d'éclat j'ai dû surveiller mon frère, le voir seul contre tous, essayer de trouver qui était l'infiltrer et faire semblant de toujours utiliser ma baguette pour faire de la magie. Entre toutes ces occupations, garder un œil sur mon frère fut la plus dur à assumer, comme d'habitude. Lui et ses ami(e)s sont de vrais fouineurs et ont un don pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Heureusement Hagrid à la langue bien pendue et Sirius me donne de précieuses informations. Mon parrain est la seule personne a vraiment me soutenir, il trouve absurde tout ce mystère autour de mon existence. Pour lui avoir quelqu'un de sa famille à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles est plus important que les risques encourus. Mais personne d'autre n'est de son avis. Alors Sirius m'aide à pister mon frère, tout en prenant de mes nouvelles. On échange ainsi nos informations depuis sa fuite sur le dos de Buck l'hyppogriffe.

Son aide m'a été précieuse, surtout en quatrième année. Quand le nom d'Harry est sorti, il a soupçonné la présence d'un espion au service de la cause de Voldemort. Au début on était d'accord sur Karkaroff, mon frère aussi le pensait coupable. Puis j'ai surpris Maugrey en train de suivre mon frère lors d'une de ses visites à Hagrid. Il avait tout un équipement pour voir au delà de l'invisibilité de la cape. J'ai immédiatement trouvé ça suspect et malgré les recommandations de Sirius je suis rentrée dans sa chambre. Là j'y ai vu les fioles de Polynectar, quelqu'un avait usurpé l'identité de Maugrey Fol Oeil dans un but encore inconnu. Je n'avais qu'une certitude, cette personne aidée indirectement mon frère a traverser les épreuves. J'ai alors joué à un jeux dangereux en laissant ce mystérieux individu continuer son petit jeux en espérant trouver ses motivations.

Cet infiltré jouerait forcément un rôle le jour de la dernière épreuve. Ce jour là j'ai subtilisé ses dernières fioles pour qu'il soit rapidement repéré car je ne savais pas quel rôle il jouerait. Il valait mieux court-circuiter au plus vite cette inconnue. Mais je n'avais pas prévu le coup du Porteauloin. Au moment où j'ai perçu de la magie émanant du trophée, il était trop tard. Alors je l'ai suivi . Il semble que l'impossibilité de transplaner à Poudlard ne s'applique pas à moi. La suite vous la connaissez mais ce dont vous ne vous doutez pas c'est que se sont mes souvenirs. Avant cette fameuse bataille j'ai surpris mon frère en l'assommant. Je lui ai ensuite arraché un cheveux pour le mélanger au Polynectar. C'est donc moi qui me suit battue contre Voldemort et j'ai ramené deux corps lors de ma fuite. Harry croit avoir ramené un corps, mais en réalité c'est les souvenirs que je lui ai implanté. Je n'en suis pas très fière mais je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était moi. Qu'est ce qu'Harry aurait pensé ? Il est grand, il sait se débrouiller et mon aide n'est pas désirée. Mais lui porter assistance c'est mon quotidien même si il ne le sait pas. Je suis à ses côtés invisibles depuis la première année.

J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arrivait, il incarne les espoirs d'une nation. Cette année plus que jamais. L'an dernier Voldemort s'est exposé au grand jour brisant les doutes quant à sa réincarnation. Mais même si mon frère ne passe plus pour un fou, la main de l'ennemi ne cesse de s'étendre sur notre monde. Cette information n'a pas l'air d'angoisser Malfoy. Il a bien appris à cacher ces émotions.

Une fille me demande de lui passer le plat de poulet, je lui donne et tourne la tête évitant toute discussion. A force de ne pas parler ils vont me prendre pour une muette. Mais je n'ai pas envie de découvrir les gens pour ensuite me fermer à eux. De toute façon la sociabilité ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. En primaire je me faisais toute petite, mes pouvoirs attiraient trop l'attention. J'aurais aimé grandir dans une famille comme celle qu'à eu Harry. Pétunia a divorcé peu de temps après l'arrivée de mon frère dans sa vie, son compagnon ne l'acceptait pas. Ensuite elle a tenté d'aider Harry, de le comprendre... Dans ma famille d'accueil c'était le contraire. Ils ne sont même pas au courant de mes capacités. Dumbledore à tout arrangé, comme d'habitude.

Son discours fini, on peut finalement allez se coucher. Je me dirige dans mon dortoir, ferme les rideaux de mon lit et tente de m'endormir. Demain est un autre jour, mais je sais d'avance que demain sera pire qu'aujourd'hui.


	5. Angoisse

Le lendemain au moment de la distribution du courrier j'angoisse. Mes mains se nouent sans arrêts. Bientôt je saurais si Il continuera. Un espoir se faufile en moi. Peut être qu'Il s'est lassé. Mais je déchante bien vite quand un hibou de l'école me livre une enveloppe. Les mains tremblantes je l'ouvre, ma gorge est serrée, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ravale un sanglot et baisse les yeux vers la lettre. C'est la même écriture que l'an dernier, la même personne, le même maitre chanteur. Une fois de plus il m'enlève ce qu'il me reste de plaisir. Un petit déjeuner tranquille avec un bon chocolat chaud et des tartines. Bientôt un an que je ne peux plus profiter de ce simple moment avant de commencer une journée à faire semblant, d'utiliser ma baguette, d'être une élève avec des pouvoirs moyens, de verbaliser les formules. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et lis la lettre, chaque mots défilent s'imprimant dans ma tête à l'encre indélébile :

«_Une nouvelle année commence. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Un an qu'on correspond, qu'on échange. Tu as fais tellement pour moi. Tu mérites d'être récompenser. De connaître mon identité._

_Rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie à 22h, tu connais bien cet endroit n'est-ce pas ? _

_Ps : j'aime la ponctualité pas comme ton frère._

_Tendrement, ton admirateur.»_

Je réprime une envie de vomir. Les larmes envahissent mon visage. A travers ce flou je quitte la grande salle en bousculant quelqu'un, je m'excuse et continue ma route. Je ne sais pas où je vais, le seul endroit où j'aimais aller, mon seul refuge a été sali, souillé, violé. J'hésite entre désespoir et colère. Depuis le début de ce petit manège je suis une somnambule, quelqu'un s'amuse à secouer le fil rendant plus difficile chaque pas, accentuant le poids de la gravité. Et ce soir je vais enfin découvrir ce fameux admirateur. Ce mot, il l'utilise à double sens, cette personne sait pour ma vrai identité, pour toutes mes actions en douce, pour Sirius et il est admiratif de toutes mes magouilles. Il menace de tout dire à Harry. Si il la met à exécution, mon frère va me détester, Dumbledore va riposter et Voldemort va en profiter. Ce n'est pas le moment. Le choix est vite fait, je vais y aller. Mais après tout ce qu'il m'a demandé j'ai peur de ce qu'il va exiger une fois en face à face.

Je traîne mes tracas dans le couloir et entre dans les toilettes des filles me rincer le visage. Une fois devant le miroir mes yeux violets me dévisagent. C'est ça la sœur d'Harry Potter ? Cette chose triste, invisible et obligée de répondre aux caprices d'un s***** ? La colère monte d'un coup, envers ces secrets, cette fouine, cette guerre, ces manigances, ma vie, mon rôle. Je sens la puissance m'envahir, je tente de me calmer, mais c'est un échec. L'air vibre, les portes se ferment et s'ouvrent, ce boucan semble excité mes pouvoirs, la lumière vacille. Avec mes restes de lucidité j'affronte mon reflet. Mes pupilles se sont dilatées à tel point que mes yeux sont entièrement violets. Je ne sais pas ce que doit être la sœur du Sauveur mais une chose est sûr se n'est pas une personne dominée par cses pouvoirs. Ma respirations se régule et petit à petit tout se calme. Une fois la crise passée, j'échange le violet de mes yeux contre un marron morne et sans vie. Un dernière soupir et je repars, tel un automate.

Le reste de la journée ressemble à une suite d'action confuses ayant pour but de m'amener jusqu'à ce soir. Plus rien n'a d'importance, rien d'autre n'occupe mon esprit. La raison de mon mal être de l'an passé va apparaître devant moi. Mon cauchemar deviendra bien plus réel dans 10min.

_Tic tac _

Je profite de cet endroit surement pour la dernière fois. Après il deviendra le théâtre d'un énième ordre déguisé en demande. La voix de ''mon admirateur'' hantera ces lieux. Plus jamais je ne le verrai comme avant. Havre de paix silencieux. Mon nid où je vois tout avec hauteur. Lieux où se rendait presque chaque nuit Lana Potter et non Lana Laswell.

_Tic tac _

J'entends des bruits de pas. Le moment est venu. Peu importe qui c'est, au moins je saurais l'identité de celui qui est près à trahir mon frère à la moindre désobéissance. Je fais face quand Il entre.

_Tic tac _

Ce n'est pas possible il s'est trompé d'endroit, ça ne peut pas être lui. Faite que je me sois endormie.

_Tic tac_

_-« _Bonsoir Lana Potter. »

_Tic tac _

Aucun doute, c'est Lui.


	6. Cercle vicieux

_Tic tac _

Une seule question franchit mes lèvres.

-« Pourquoi ?»

Il sourit s'avance, automatiquement je recule.

«Comment vas-tu ?»

Il me débecte. Je ne dis mot de peur de vomir. Mais pour l'instant il n'a pas besoin de réponse.

« Tu sais je ne mentais pas, tu m'as vraiment manqué durant ces vacances. Ne pas pouvoir te voir, te parler ma servi de leçon, maintenant on se verra en face à face. Ca te va ?»

Il lève des yeux interrogateurs attendant une réponse, mais j'ai la gorge tellement nouée qu'aucun mot n'arrive à sortir.

« N'est ce-pas ?» Il monte le ton, à la lumière des torches je vois un tic agiter sa joue.

« No...On.» Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, à vrai dire moi non plus. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux en marmonnant. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, si je me le mets à dos il ira tous dire à Harry et les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

« Je... J'aimais bien nos échanges de lettres.» C'est un mensonge flagrant mais il suffit à Le calmer. Un sourire apparaît même sur Son visage si familier hier et si étranger à cet instant.

« Tu aimes le romantisme ? Je m'en serai douté mais j'ai besoin de te voir tu comprends ? Tu es la seule à me comprendre.»

La pente où il n'emmène est glissante, le moindre faux pas me coutera cher.

« La seule ? Mais, et tes amis ?»

Ses yeux luisent de colère contenue, j'ai peur de ce qu'Il pourrait faire si Il se laisse entrainé par cette vague.

«On est tous au second rang, seul compte Harry Potter, le Sauveur ! Et nous alors ? On est quoi ? Jamais je n'ai été reconnu à ma vrai valeur. Jamais ! Ma mère, mon père, toute ma famille le préfère à moi ! J'en ai assez d'être Ron Weasley le meilleur ami du Survivant ! Assez ! Ca suffit peut être aux autres mais pas à moi!»

La vérité me frappe, si il voit les choses ainsi, alors oui, par logique je devrais le comprendre. Toute ma vie j'ai été gommée, une partie de moi a été effacée pour laisser place à l'avenir du Sauveur. Une réalité s'esquisse, j'aurai pu devenir comme Ron. Une chose cependant nous différencie.

« Mais Harry te considère comme une partie intégrante de sa vie. Je suis sûre que si tu vas lui...»

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Alors qu'il t'ignore ? Accepte le fait que tu ne feras jamais partie de sa vie. Par contre tu peux faire partie de la mienne.»

Ces derniers mots foncent tels des flèches dans mon cœur. Ils montre à quel point je ne fais partie de la vie de personne.

« Mais j'aime mon frère, peu importe si j'ai une place ou pas.»

« Arrête ! Tu ne vois pas ce que je te propose ? Viens partager avec moi un peu de lumière et montre à Harry qui tu es, ce que tu sais faire.»

Peu à peu je comprends, il veut que je passe au premier plan à ses bras pour avoir la moitié de la gloire. Le bonheur d'Harry, il s'en moque. J'aurai dû me méfier de lui dès sa dispute avec mon frère lors du début du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Il a montré une partie émergée de l'iceberg et je n'y ai pas prêtée attention. J'ai surveillé tout le monde, les professeurs, les nouveaux arrivants, mais pas ses amis surtout pas ses meilleurs amis.

« En étant avec moi, ce que tu veux c'est la gloire des Potter. Pas moi !»

Il s'avance vers moi, je suis acculée. Il est imprévisible et si j'utilise la magie je risque de le blesser. Harry ne me le pardonnera pas, surtout si Ron raconte un mensonge. Mon frère préfèrera le croire lui.

« Il a tout eu ! Une famille, de l'argent, de la gloire, des amis, l'admiration de toute une nation. Moi j'aurais sa sœur !»

Je sens souffle sur mon visage. Il est trop près. Je pose les mains sur ses épaules. Ce contact me dégoûte mais il es nécessaire pour qu'il pense que je suis de son côté.

« Ron, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as en tête. »

Mon geste semble le calmer. Il ne semble pas voir mes muscles se crisper, ma mâchoire se serrer. Je ne suis qu'attente car je sais que quelque soit sa demande je n'ai pas le choix.

« Que tu me soutiennes, que tu sois avec moi. »

Il croit qu'on peut vivre une histoire tout les deux. Son délire est profond, bien ancré en lui. Si je dis non qui c'est ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire à mon frère ?

« D'accord mais pas devant les autres, je ne suis pas prête. Tu peux attendre pour moi ?»

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, j'affronte son regard.

« D'accord.»

Il se penche alors vers moi et m'embrasse. Je joue le jeux en retenant mes larmes. C'est un sacrifice de plus pour qu'Harry ait l'environnement le plus calme possible pour jouer au héros. Pendant ce temps j'assure ses arrières. Mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où je pourrais aller.

Le baiser se termine, et Ron sourit, pour lui c'est une jolie histoire qui continue en se concrétisant. Pour moi c'est le début d'un cauchemar encore plus réel que l'an dernier.

Ensuite on s'assoit il me raconte sa journée, le bras autour de mon épaule. Je fais mine de l'écouter en souriant de temps à temps. Il me parle d'Harry et d'Hermione. Cette dernière le rabaisse constamment d'après lui. J'ai entendu parler d'elle, la fille la plus intelligente de la promotion. A chaque fois que j'agis en douce c'est d'elle que je me méfie. Elle est dotée d'une logique et d'un sens de déduction incroyable. A coté de ses deux amis Ron n'a rien d'extraordinaire, son seul mérite est d'avoir sympathisé avec Harry dans le train.

Une heure après il part en s'excusant. Il n'a pas conscience de mon abattement car il ne voit que son bonheur. Il promet, même, de m'envoyer une lettre demain pour qu'on se revoit, comme si j'en mourrais d'envie. Avant de partir Il m'embrasse encore et encore, chaque baiser est une blessure portée à ma dignité. Une fois que je n'entends plus ses pas je m'effondre, me laisse aller au désespoir. Ce harcèlement moral est de trop. Je suis coincée. Personne ne me croira même si je décide de tout dévoiler et pour cause je me suis trop enfoncée dans le mensonge.

Tous les artifices qui m'entoure tombent, mes yeux et mes cheveux reprennent leur véritable teinte, ma taille s'affine. Je redeviens moi même dans la bulle de ma tristesse. J'ai honte. J'ai cédé à son chantage et tout est de ma faute. Si je m'étais mieux dissimulée, cachée ou si j'avais écouté Dumblerore jamais cette scène ne serait arrivée. Plus je pense et plus je sens la magie couler de moi telle une rivière. Je me laisse aller, je n'ai plus conscience de rien hormis d'une chose.

_J'ai conclu un pacte avec le diable._

**Désespoir**

_J'ai conclu un pacte avec le diable._

**Tristesse**

_J'ai conclu un pacte avec le diable._

**Culpabilité**

_J'ai conclu un pacte avec le diable._

**Répulsion**

_J'ai conclu un pacte avec le diable._

**Colère **

La magie jailli à présent comme une force implacable. Je ne cherche même pas à la contrôler. Les murs ont beau trembler, les torches s'éteindre, les portes claquer, je laisserai ma magie exprimer mes sentiments. Pour une fois je lâche prise. Et comme pour me récompenser une vague d'inconscience me happe.


	7. Un rayon d'espoir

La brume est tout autour de moi m'enveloppant dans une ignorance bienvenue. Mais petit à petit elle se dissipe, je tente de la retenir, en vain. Le voile se lève peu à peu.

D'abord je vois cette fillette de 11ans, perdue, transportée dans un monde inconnu, dans un lieux étrange. Une école apprendra t-elle par la suite. Mais aucun élève ne cours, aucun son ne raisonne à part l'écho oppressant et régulier de ses pas et de ceux de l'adulte à ses côtés. Il est impressionnant, rempli de charisme et de prestance, son air sage et vieux est souligné par une barbe blanche immaculée. Il l'emmène face à une gargouille douée de parole, la petite fille affronte ses étrangetés avec courage, sans mot dire. Puis après avoir monté une volée d'escalier elle se retrouve dans un bureau où se dispute des objets étranges et fantastiques. Un raclement de gorge la rappel à l'ordre. Elle n'est pas là pour découvrir mais pour écouter.

L'adulte lui raconta ensuite une histoire incroyable faites de Mage Noir, d'amour, et d'un enfant.

Elle réalise enfin que la lettre cachée sous son oreiller disait la vérité. Un jour elle comprendrait pourquoi elle était orpheline, elle rencontrerait son frère et il serait heureux. Un vrai conte de fée.

Ces nuits passaient à prier en silence pour un éclaircie étaient enfin exaucées.

Souvent elle avait pensée que cette lettre ne lui était pas adressée. Longtemps elle avait cru que son frère était décédé en même temps que ses parents. Jamais elle n'avait été si pleine d'espoir.

Son visage s'illumina, un vrai sourire apparût. Mais l'adulte, le directeur de cette école, éteindra tout, la rappelant à la réalité. Ses parents avait voulu leur laisser une lettre car ils se savaient en danger, mais après le meurtre seule celle de la petite fille était intacte. Mais elle ne révélait rien de précis. Alors le directeur lui divulgua les dessous de cette histoire. Son frère était le Sauveur destiné un jour à affronter Voldemort. Et la fillette tenait le rôle du garde du corps invisible. Lors de cette entrevue il lui donna deux choses, un passé et une famille à protégée. Elle comprit bien plus tard après avoir était faussement répartie et après avoir vu son frère pour la première fois sans pouvoir lui parler, quel était réellement son rôle. Elle devait être discrète, invisible. En réalité si Dumbledore lui avait raconté cette histoire c'était juste à cause de la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle se mette à la recherche de son frère. Il lui avait présenté toute les informations sur un plateau. Ainsi elle ne poserait pas de question à Harry et ne tisserait pas de lien avec lui. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille car même si plus tard la jeune fille compris le raisonnement du directeur, sa jeunesse l'avait laissé accepter d'entrer dans ce manège. A présent elle se trouvait cantonnée à son rôle sans pouvoir sortir de son personnage.

Trois années passèrent dans la solitude puis un espoir fugace apparût, incarné par Sirius, pour être tout de suite noyé. Une année mouvementée se déroula ensuite, toujours dans l'ombre. Puis une autre, parsemée d'angoisse, de lettre, de dépression, la solitude se faisait écrasante. Je revois la jeune fille seule vêtue d'artifice, ignorée de tous sauf d'un. Son cauchemar. Il lui envoyait des missives visant à entacher le quotidien d'Harry. Elle dû éloigner Cho de son frère. D'autres demandes suivirent. Chaque matin elle se levait la boule au ventre se demandant si elle devrait faire quelque chose allant à l'encontre de son frère. Puis le face à face. Le cauchemar devient réalité, se confirme.

La brume est entièrement partie, je revois la scène, je ressens la trahison, je me remémore le piège dans lequel je suis tombée. D'un coup je me lève soudain prise d'une angoisse terrifiante. Je me sens comme un animal acculé. La panique augmente. Où suis je ? Est-ce Sa chambre ? C'est comme si toute les minutes que j'ai mise à sortir de l'inconscience me rattrapaient. Une certitude fuse en moi. Il faut que je parte, vite. Je sens la magie bouillir en moi, prête à intervenir. Je dois me contrôler. Il ne faut pas que je craque. Je me dirige d'un pas chancelant dans la pièce, cherchant la sortie.

Une porte s'ouvre, ma magie s'active irrépressible, guidée par ma peur. Mais ce n'est pas Ron. D'un côté seul les Préfets en chef ont un dortoir individuel. Je recommence à raisonner normalement surement parce que je sais que l'affrontement avec Ron ne se fera pas maintenant. De soulagement je me suis laissée glisser à terre. Je lève la tête pour voir le visage du Préfet.

Drago Malfoy se tient devant moi, les cheveux mouillés, pas coiffé, la chemise mal boutonnée.

« Avant de partir on dit merci. Et tu devrais attendre un peu.»

Décontenancée, je reste coite.

« Il est 5h du matin.»

« Tu te douches à 5h du matin.»

Je suis bête, je devrais le bombarder de question, lui jeter un sort d'amnésie, m'enfuir.

« Je me suis endormi sur le fauteuil, tu prenais toute la place.»

Mais il a surement tout vu.

«Je... Comment tu m'as trouvé ?»

« Va t'assoir j'arrive.»

Il doit sentir mon hésitation car il rajoute.

«Je ne vais pas te manger.»

Il retourne dans la salle de bain. La sortie est là toute près, je pourrais juste ouvrir la porte, sortir, et marcher jusqu'à mon dortoir. Mais je risque d'attirer l'attention et Drago pourrait inventer ce qu'il veut a propos de moi et en parler à qui il voudra. La question ne se pose pas je ne dois prendre aucun risque. Alors je me dirige vers le lit et je m'assois. Deux minute plus tard Drago prend place dans le fauteuil, il a meilleur allure avec sa chemise bien mise et ses cheveux coiffés. Il me dévisage avec insistance. Je me rends compte avec angoisse que je n'ai plus mon physique de couverture. Tous les artifices sont tombés. Il a devant lui la vrai Lana. J'attends les premières questions.

« Qui es-tu ?»

« Lana.»

« Lana comment ? »

« Laswell.»

Pour l'instant j'arrive à garder contenance. Mais Drago est malin, lui mentir va être difficile surtout dans mon état. Je suis courbaturée, perdue et sur les nerfs.

« Menteuse. »

Bizarrement j'ai plaisir à entendre ce mot. Surement parce que c'est la vérité.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Ma voix est moins assurée que ce que j'aurais voulu. J'ai peut être envie que quelqu'un découvre tout pour ne plus avoir à mentir, à au moins une personne mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à Drago Malfoy. Mais lui aussi ment à propose de ses choix.

«Je vais te dire la vérité. Hier matin une fille m'a bousculée, l'air tellement abattue que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la suivre. Elle s'est rendue aux toilettes, j'allais m'en aller convaincu que rien d'intéressant ne se passerait quand les murs se mirent à trembler. J'ai alors rebroussé chemin, attendu que le vacarme passe. Quand j'ai regardé, une inconnue se tenait dans la pièce, les yeux violets, mais la seconde d'après son apparence était redevenue banal.»

Il se tut, je suis mortifiée. Il sait. Il continu en me fixant gravement.

« Je l'ai surveillée toute la journée et le soir alors que je faisais ma ronde je suis allé à la tour d'astronomie et là j'ai assisté à toute la scène, dans l'ombre. J'admets avoir été étonné. Tu aurais ta place à Serpentard pour tes manigances.»

Son ton détaché veut dédramatiser la situation tout comme sa boutade. Néanmoins l'impact de la nouvelle est sans pareil. Il sait tout. Mon monde de mensonge s'écroule, mes efforts pour conserver ce secret viennent d'être réduit à néant. Cinq ans réduit en bouillie en cinq minutes. Puis un détail me frappe, il a tout entendu, mais n'est pas intervenu. Je sens la magie envahir mon corps, je tente de me calmer. Par tous les moyens. Je laisse alors sortir la colère, la peur et la honte. Je n'avais pas conscience que de tel sentiments m'habitaient.

« Tu étais là mais tu n'as rien dis. Tu ne l'as pas arrêté. Tu n'as rien fais ! Pourquoi ? Moi à Serpentard ? Si vous restez tous à vous terrer alors je n'ai pas ma place dans cette maison ! Lâche !»

J'aurais volontiers continuer mais Drago m'interrompit.

« Aurais tu apprécié une quelconque intervention ?»

La vérité coule de source.

« Non. »

Son intervention aurait tout gâcher. Je baisse la tête. Alors comme ça personne ne peut m'aider ? Me sortir de là ?

« Je ne dirais rien. Et je te ne ferai pas chanter.»

Je lève la tête n'arrivant pas à croire aux mots prononcés par Drago Malfoy. Il ne se servira pas de ces informations pour me nuire.

« Tu n'en parleras pas à Harry ? »

Ces deux là se détestent pourtant ils se battent tous deux pour leur conviction. Il ne sont pas si dissemblable en réalité. A mon avis ils ont chacun une vision bien ancrée de l'autre qu'il les empêche de voir au delà.

« Dommage, ça l'aurait bien tourmenté je pense.»

Derrière son air froid, je pense que Drago n'est pas mauvais, loin de là. Mais je me méfie de tout maintenant. Si Ron est capable de trahir mon frère alors tout peut arriver.

« J'aimerais juste que tu me rendes un service.»

J'avais raison, c'était trop beau.

« Réponds à ces deux questions Qui es-tu ? Et que c'est-il passé là-haut ? J'apprécierais d'avoir la vérité avec ta voix à toi et non avec celle de Weasley.»

Je pèse sa demande. Pour une fois j'ai la possibilité de ne pas affronter les événements seule. Drago sera peut être un allié. De toute manière il connait déjà la vérité. Si je lui dévoile tout, il l'aura juste avec mes mots, et non déformée par l'ambition de Ron.

« Je suis Lana Potter, la soeur cachée d'Harry Potter. ...»


	8. Conversation

« Je suis Lana Potter, la sœur cachée d'Harry Potter. Mon existence doit rester secrète pour la sécurité d'Harry. Et surtout pour sa tranquillité. Il ne doit pas avoir peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose afin de se concentrer sur son but. C'est pourquoi je suis à Pouffsouffle, il fallait une maison discrète. Mais il m'est difficile de rester loin de lui alors je l'aide de temps en temps à se sortir du pétrin. Ron m'a percée à jour. Il se sert de ces informations pour me faire chanter, ça dure depuis l'an dernier mais c'était par courrier maintenant, il est plus exigeant.»

Les mots coulent de ma bouche. Pour une fois je n'ai pas à me retenir, je peux tout dire. Ma voix d'abord hésitante est devenue plus claire au fur et à mesure. Je me fiche de qui m'entends je veux juste que la vérité raisonne. La voir défiler devant moi peinte de mes mots me rassure et m'inquiète. Elle me rassure car en parler à voix haute signifie que quelqu'un m'écoute. Mais elle m'inquiète car elle décrit un futur flou. Je continu, ne me souciant même plus de ce qu'il faut taire ou pas, un barrage s'est brisé en moi.

Drago hoche la tête pensivement, il réfléchit puis il se penche un peu vers moi.

« Et ta magie ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une élève ayant ton niveau.»

« Je dois rester discrète. Ne pas faire de vague. Et cela passe par un niveau de magie moyen.»

« Comment peux-tu dire ça avec tant de facilité ?! Tu as un pouvoir phénoménal. La magie peut devenir une arme pour sois même quand on la retient trop longtemps. »

Il semble à la fois fâché et inquiet. J'en suis étonnée. Jamais je n'ai parlé de magie avec quelqu'un car personne ne connait mon niveau réel. Et mon enfance s'est déroulée dans une famille moldu qui a toujours ignorée mes capacités. Mon potentiel n'a jamais intéressait quelqu'un. Les choses à faire ou à éviter me sont étrangères. Un seule certitude m'habite. Ma magie m'appartient, je lui fais confiance mais je ne la connais pas bien.

«Euh... Non. »

« Que sais tu à propos de la magie ? »

« Ce que j'en ai lu dans les livres. Tu as l'air en colère.»

Comment parle-t-on à quelqu'un ? Qu'est ce qui est bon de dire ? Je n'ai pas eu de conversation à propos de moi depuis longtemps. Parler de magie ne m'est jamais arrivé. Dumbledore aurait pu m'apprendre mais nos rencontres s'axent souvent sur mon frère. Il ne soupçonne même pas que je lui cache certaines choses. Lui parler de ma magie aurait signifié lui donner la main mise sur tout. En somme la magie est la seule chose que j'ai.

Drago se passe la main dans les cheveux. Puis sans prévenir explose.

« Oui je suis en colère ! Je ne suis pas aussi insensible qu'on le dit. Dumbledore te demande d'être discrète sans te parler des risques ou des conditions. Il ne fait pas bon d'être invisible en cours quand on a un niveau de magie très élevé comme le tient. Mais je suppose que quand tu vois Mr le Directeur il ne pense pas à te demander comment tu vas et comment vont tes études ? Il m'énerve lui aussi.»

Je reste sans voix. D'habitude Draco Malfoy reste drapé dans une attitude froide. Apparemment je me suis complétement trompée sur lui. De plus il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Dumbledore.

« Il t'empêche d'agir comme tu veux ? »

Drago soupire.

« Exactement.»

« Je suis au courant. »

Quatre mots, une bombe. Ses yeux deviennent des missiles, braquées sur moi. J'attends la déflagration. Mes mots ont peut être sonnés comme une menace. Il se lève, parcours la pièce, à chacun de ses pas, mon angoisse augmente. C'est terminé, il va me virer. Tout redeviendra comme avant, je serai seule, sans personne à qui parler sauf Ron. Rien qu'à cette pensée j'ai envie de pleurer.

« Et tu n'as rien dis je suppose.»

Comme ce n'est pas une question je ne répond pas.

« Évidemment, tu sais reconnaître en secret. »

J'hôche la tête sans oser le regarder. Peut être ne veut-il pas que je m'en aille au final.

« Dumbledore a décidé que je ferais équipe avec Blaise. Maintenant notre sort est entre les mains de la protection qu'il peut nous offrir. Je déteste ça. Comme j'ai refusé de devenir Mangemort, il pense que je vais me joindre à sa troupe mais il a tord. »

« A cause d'Harry ? »

Ils se détestent depuis leur première rencontre mais je ne pensais pas que la haine de Drago allait si loin.

« Non. En vérité je le plains. »

Alors je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Des fois quand je m'imagine mon frère je le visualise comme un poulet gavé avant d'être égorgé.

Nous sommes en guerre et j'ai peur qu'il ne devienne qu'une arme conditionnée à tuer, sans aucun esprit critique. Je le surveille en grande partie pour ça. J'ai peur qu'un jour si je ne suis pas là à l'observer, le pire lui arrivera. Je ne parle pas d'une mort subite. Il a ses chances face à Voldemort, même si quelque chose dans l'acharnement de Dumbledore pour m'éloigner attise mon doute. Je pense plutôt à une perte de liberté d'analyse. Mon frère ne doit pas juste être une mascotte pour le futur mais un homme, un héros qui pense de lui même sans être influencé.

Je lève les yeux vers Drago il est toujours debout mais ne fait plus les cent pas. Nous avons un point commun, nous sommes dans la panade.

« Tu as un plan ? »

« Non. Quand mes parents ne pourront plus cacher ma défection, ma vie deviendra chaotique. Ce n'est pas un plan mais une certitude. Je ne dispose que de ça.»

Un silence s'installe. Réflexion. Drago est courageux, il affronte la peur de voir ses parents punis pour son acte sans coup frire. J'ai du respect pour lui.

«Quand tout se saura je t'aiderai.»

Mes mots sont pesés. Je les pense. Il se retrouve au milieux des problèmes, seul, l'angoisse et la culpabilité au ventre pourtant il reste calme et posé. Son attitude montre à quel point son choix est ferme et définitif. Drago Malfoy tient à ses convictions. Il mérite d'être épaulé quand sa réputation et sa sécurité seront compromises. Ces choix méritent d'être soutenus. Même si c'est un Malfoy, je pense pouvoir avoir confiance en lui. Mais il me faudra du temps pour apprendre ce qu'est la confiance. Je me suis confiée à lui, il en sait plus que n'importe qui alors je pense être sur la bonne voie.

Un petit rire ironique se fait entendre :

«Une Potter et un Malfoy on aura tout vu.»

Je souris aussi, mais je ne suis pas une Potter plutôt un entre-deux. Pourtant je me demande comment réagirais mon frère en entendant cette phrase. Mal surement.

Drago a repris son air impassible, il semble analyser la situation et m'évaluer aussi par la même occasion.

« Après ce qui t'es arrivée tu pourrais avoir confiance en moi ? Pourquoi ?»

«Nos situations se ressemblent dans le fond. Nous cachons tous deux une partie de nous même. Tu dissimules tes convictions et par là ta véritable personnalité tous comme je camoufle mes capacités magiques et mes origines. Et j'ai dis ''je te soutiendrais'' pas ''je te ferais confiance''.»

« Les deux se rejoignent pourtant.»

« A long terme surement. »

Il hoche la tête pensif, ma franchise à l'air de le convaincre.

« Alors je t'aiderai pour Weasley.»

Ces mots me font l'effet d'une bombe. Je frisonne rien qu'à la mention de son nom. Dans peu de temps je le reverrais. Une soudaine envie de fuir s'empare de mes jambes. Je tente de me calmer. Il ne faut pas que je réagisse ainsi. Je ne dois pas montrer ma faiblesse.

«Je ne veux pas en parler.»

« J'ai dis ''je t'épaulerais'' pas ''je t'écouterais''.»

Un silence pensif s'installe. A demi-mots nous sommes en train de nous allier. Je ne mesure pas vraiment les conséquences de cette conversation mais je me sens plus légère maintenant que quelqu'un connait la vérité. La culpabilité d'avoir tout raconté tente de se frayer en chemin dans mon esprit. Mais elle n'a aucune chance, pas maintenant. Après l'épisode de la tour d'astronomie et cette discussion je ressens une certaine colère tapie en moi. Elle m'effraie un peu mais je me demande si elle est légitime. Après tout pourquoi serais je en colère ? Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, je viens de dire la vérité et de conclure une alliance, du jamais vu pour moi.

Pourtant je sens la magie bouillir, excitée par ce sentiment. La tension monte dans la pièce, je sens Draco me scruter avec attention comme si j'étais un cobaye. Je cherche la source de cette colère, en vain. Ma magie connait l'origine de mon état. J'ai surement dû refouler tout ce que j'ai ressentie dans mon inconscient et elle s'en est nourri.

Gênée par cette ambiance je me lève, regarde l'heure et annonce mon départ. Il n'a pas l'air surpris et me raccompagne à la porte en m'indiquant le chemin. Je réactive les artifices, grossissant un peu ma taille, changeant la couleur de mes yeux et celle de mes cheveux, je me tâte pour voir si ils sont bien en place puis me tourne vers Draco.

« Tu es largement mieux sans tout ce fatras.»

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je laisse ces paroles raisonner à mes oreilles, les caresser. Je goute la saveur de mon premier compliment. Je reste figée, puis sans un mot je retourne vers mon dortoir. Mon pas est régulier, mon allure rêveuse.

Soudain une révélation me traverse, jamais je n'ai parlé comme ce soir, jamais je n'ai été écoutée comme ce soir, jamais je n'ai été complimentée comme ce soir, simplement parce que je suis seule. Mes pieds se mettent à courir. Je ne veux pas être rattrapée par mes sentiments. Mais a bout de souffle je m'adosse contre un mur.

Un poids s'abat sur mes épaules. Les larmes coulent. Certains découvrent l'importance de quelque chose quand ils le perdent. Moi je découvre l'importance de ce que je n'avais pas quand j'y goûte pour la première fois. Pourtant je ne me sens pas euphorique ni même contente. Je me sens pitoyable, différente, pathétique et mélancolique. Se sentir rêveuse juste pour une conversation, pour un compliment est pitoyable. Se sentir moins seule juste pour quelques aveux est pathétique. La différence entre moi et les autres me sautent aux yeux. Eux n'ont aucun mal, aucun sentiment particulier quand ils parlent avec quelqu'un contrairement à moi. Pour toutes ces raisons je me sens mélancolique mais aussi, après réflexion, envieuse et en colère.

_En colère parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de soutient._

_En colère parce que personne ne me défends. _

_En colère parce que personne ne me remercie. _

Je ravale ma colère au grand déplaisir de ma magie. Je ne dois pas penser ça.

Trainant mes sentiments derrière moi je passe le pas du dortoir et me rends dans les douches.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau je laisse tous les artifices tombés. Je me questionne sur eux, sur leur utilité. Mais c'est une demande de Monsieur le Directeur. D'après lui mon physique attire trop les regards. Alors j'ai crée cette image de fille banal, avec des yeux et des cheveux marrons fades, avec un tour de hanche plus épais, me privant ainsi du regard des autres. Je ne dois en aucun cas éclipser mon frère. De cette manière il se sentira bien. Aujourd'hui je doute. Harry Potter est beau pour les autres en partie pour sa cicatrice et la beauté de ce qu'elle représente, l'amour. Mais passé cette marque il ne reste qu'un adolescent avec de magnifique yeux verts et un physique banal. D'autres garçons lui font de l'ombre pourtant ils n'ont pas reçu l'ordre de se camoufler alors pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis sa sœur et la concurrence ne doit pas venir de moi ? Mais je n'ai aucun statut à ces yeux. Belle ou pas, maquillée ou pas, il s'en moque. Je soupire, j'aimerais avoir le courage de briser les normes pour m'afficher tel quel mais je ne peux pas, j'aurais dû refuser ce petit manège dès le début. Maintenant si je m'expose au naturel, les élèves vont se poser des questions, essayer de me parler et là j'attirerais les regards. Dumbledore me convoquerait pour une belle leçon de moral. Je veux à tout prix éviter ça. Après ces sermons je culpabilise pendant des jours. Mais aujourd'hui je doute d'avoir été un jour coupable de quelque chose.


	9. Nouvelle alliance et nouvelle lettre

Je préviens ce chapitre contiendra surement plus de fautes que les autres. Je me concentre plus sur les exams. Alors si vous en trouvez de grosse pouvez-vous m'en faire part ? Merci.

_Mais aujourd'hui je doute d'avoir été un jour coupable de quelque chose. _

Si j'avais eu des ami(e)s comme Hermione, ils auraient gardé le secret et m'auraient juste aidé ou soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Harry a eu le droit de dévoiler mon existence à ces deux meilleurs amis avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. Certes il a mal choisi au moins l'un d'entre eux. Mais il a eu le privilège de tout dévoiler. Je suis sa sœur et j'ai du attendre plusieurs années avant de parler à quelqu'un. Et en aucun cas je n'aurais l'aval du directeur. Nous ne sommes pas traité pareil surement à cause de nos différents rôle. Celui qui agit au grand jour et en qui tout le monde croit doit pouvoir se confier, être soutenu. Mais celui qui reste dans l'ombre à assurer le bien être et les arrières de l'autre n'a le droit qu'à la solitude. Avant je cautionnais ce type de raisonnement. A présent je doute de sa validité.

Drago s'est mis en colère car je n'utilisais pas ma magie en fonction de sa puissance. Dumbledore s'en ficherait que ça me détruise ou pas du moment que je me consume en silence, en toute discrétion, sans le dire à Harry. Drago a semblé s'intéresser un minimum à ma sécurité. Je pense que c'est celle là l'attitude logique, pas celle du directeur. Pour la première fois j'ai vu quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour moi, pas pour mon frère. Cette conversation ma permis de comprendre qu'il ne faut pas freiner ma magie tout le temps. Je vais prendre le temps de faire attention à moi aussi. De plus au fur et à mesure de la discussion je me sentais plus à l'aise pourtant je n'ai jamais autant parlé avec quelqu'un. Même si le sujet était grave et important, je suis fière de moi.

Je ne savais pas que discuter avec une personne pouvait apporter autant. Une fois hors de cette école je ne me gênerais pas pour parler avec plein de personnes différentes. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage à cette pensée. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de parler de sujets banals avec une personne, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'être sur le qui-vive.

J'entends du bruit venant des dortoirs et décide de sortir de mon havre de chaleur. Une fois dehors je me sèche, m'habille et me dirige vers la sortie sans dire un mot à personne. Les bruits caractéristiques du levé me rappel que comme tous les matins il y aura aussi la distribution du courrier. J'avais réussi à compartimenter cette information dans un coin éloigné de mon cerveau.

Mais je ne peux pas l'oublier complétement. Plus je me rapproche de la Grande Salle plus mon ventre se contracte, se noue. Ma main le caresse comme pour le rassurer ou le convaincre de se détendre. Ma démarche est celle d'un automate. Je ne veux avoir conscience de rien. Mes muscles peuvent bien fonctionner sans moi pour une fois. Mais ils ne sont pas autonomes, dommage. Je dois donc choisir la place où je vais surement recevoir une lettre de mon corbeaux. Demandait à un condamné à mort de choisir sa chaise électrique, il serait d'aussi bonne humeur que moi. J'exagère un peu, je sais.

Le moment tant redouté arrive. Le ballet des hiboux commence. Des élèves sourient en recevant leur courrier. Ils ont de la chance. De mon côté c'est l'anxiété qui prend le dessus. Le couperet tombe sous la forme d'un hiboux de l'école. Il dépose la lettre et s'envole. Je reste à fixer la missive en m'imaginant la brûler sans la lire. Mais je risque plus en l'ignorant qu'en la lisant. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et prends le papier entre mes mains. J'essaie de ne pas trembler et de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespérée au cas où Il me regarderait. Pour échapper à la vision de lettre je tourne instinctivement la tête du côté de la table des Serpentards. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, du soutient ou peut être une certitude que je n'ai pas rêvé le début de la matinée. Drago intercepte mon regard et hoche la tête. Ce geste me donne assez de courage pour baisser les yeux vers le contenu de la lettre. Au début les mots défilent dépourvus de sens, le seul fait de voir Son écriture me donne envie de fuir très loin. Mais je ne suis plus tout à fait seule alors je me concentre et lie vraiment la lettre.

_« Salut toi. Tu m'as manqué hier soir tu sais, j'aurais tellement voulu rester. C'était magique. _

_Tu sais, quand je me dis que je vais te croiser sans pouvoir te parler ou t'embrasser, j'ai envie d'exploser et de tout dévoiler. Mais je ne le fais pas, pour toi ma chérie. _

_Rendez-vous à 20h au même endroit qu'hier. Ce soir nous aurons plus de temps pour nous mon ange_

_Je t'embrasse . Vivement ce soir._

_Ton petit-ami R.»_

La tête me tourne, mon estomac joue au montagne russe, mes mains me brûlent. J'aurais dû jeter cette lettre. Je la chiffonne et me prends la tête entre les mains. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point Il y croyait. Il n'a aucune idée de la réalité, lui faire un sermon ne servirait à rien, il ne comprendrait pas où il a fauté. Ce soir sera pire qu'hier. Il n'y aura pas d'explication, juste de l'illusion. Je devrais faire semblant du début à la fin. Comment ? Comment ne pas avoir l'air de le détester ? Je ne sais pas.

L'air est irrespirable, je me lève en trombe et sors de cette pièce. Le film de la soirée d'hier repasse dans ma tête. Un mot le résume : ignoble. J'ai le goût de la honte sur les lèvres. Toutes mes bonnes pensées de ce matin s'éloignent. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ses lettres chaque matin sans rien laisser paraître. Ma magie a envie de s'exprimer, de s'échapper, de le blesser. Pour une fois je suis en accord avec elle. A cette pensée elle devient plus vive, plus vindicative. Trop même pour mon état.

Je suis en pleine déprime quand une main me prends la hanche et m'entraine dans une salle. Prise de panique ma magie s'active, l'inconnu se retrouve projeté contre le mur. Je lui fais face avec inquiétude. Si c'est Lui il va rentrer dans une colère noire. Mais c'est Drago Malfoy qui se mets debout avec un peu de difficultés.

« Mince... Je suis désolée. » dis-je en encourant pour l'aider.

« Ne pas te prendre par surprise, c'est noté.»

Il ne l'a pas mal pris. Je ne suis vraiment pas délicate. Je le connais à peine et je lui fais déjà du mal.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?»

Il lève les yeux vers moi impassible.

« Tu as reçu une lettre de Lui. Je vais faire le guet et tu vas te laisser aller.» répond t-il en se dépoussiérant.

Drago est un homme de parole. Il a promis de m'aider. Et j'aime sa manière de le faire. Je suis touchée. Alors c'est ce qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un nous épaule ?

« Je...»

« C'est un ordre.»

Son ton est sans appel. Il sort de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Je l'entends marmonner une formule d'isolation. La voix est libre. Cette salle de classe inutilisée va être le seul témoin de mon pouvoir.

Enfin, je me laisse aller dans un soupir. Chaque sentiment est porté par la magie.

**Tristesse**

Ma magie saute dans la pièce, les objets volent

**Honte **

L'air autour de moi crépite, le tableau tremble

**Colère**

Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol

**Fureur **

Ma magie explose en adéquation avec mes sentiments.

C'est une vague de pouvoir qui tombe sur l'ancienne salle de classe. Le mobiliser s'explose contre les murs. Les craies volent autour de moi. Je sens mes larmes couler. Mais l'ivresse de la magie annihile tout sentiment. Je suis bien, ici, hors réalité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cette pièce mais je m'y serais bien installée au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Mais quand trois coups retentissent, je comprends que la récréation est terminée. Je reprends le contrôle avec regret.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Drago se tient avachie avec classe contre un mur. Son air impassible à laissé place à une expression indéchiffrable.

« Tu vas mieux ?»

Ses mots, ses actes me touchent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. Sa promesse ne lui demandait pas d'aller si loin. Une fois de plus il me montre à quel point mes aprioris sur lui était faux.

«Merci.»

Je lui ai parlé en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il doit sentir à quel point ce mot est faible comparé ce que je ressens. Mais je n'en connais pas de meilleur.

Nous ne nous sommes parlé que ce matin. Avant nous ne nous connaissions pas. En si peut de temps il m'a plus aidé que quiconque dans ce châteaux.


	10. Prise de conscience

Long chapitre. Les examens sont terminés !

**...**

Je le dévisage, à présent entièrement consciente de cette réalité. Drago Malfoy n'est pas mauvais. Il cache bien son jeux. Je me demande si il ressent la même chose que moi.

Je hais chaque minute qui passe. Je voudrais les attraper à pleine main pour les empêcher de filer. Mais c'est impossible, même ma magie est impuissante fasse au temps qui passe.

Ce soir arrivera. Demain le soleil se lèvera et il faudra jouer le jeux comme d'habitude. L'étau se resserrera, une nouvelle fois.

La même chose se produira pour Drago. Lui aussi porte un masque. Il doit peser lourd tant il est marqué par le mépris de l'autre. Mais il l'affiche chaque jour. Pourtant quand il se lève je suis sûr qu'il soupire d'avance à la pensée d'une nouvelle journée. Ensuite il parade dans les couloirs comme un futur condamné mais personne n'en a conscience, sauf Blaise. Eux seuls savent qu'un jour leur dernière carte s'abattra. Ce jour là Drago Malfoy se sera lui même, affranchie de la connotation de son nom. Chaque minute le rapproche de ce moment. Mais ce ne sera pas une délivrance loin de là. Cet instant sonnera comme un avertissement, comme le début d'un autre sursis. Pourtant il tient bon et trouve même le temps de m'aider.

« Je peux t'entrainer tu sais. »

La proposition a jailli naturellement de ma bouche, inattendue, guidée par je ne sais quel neurone. Mais après réflexion ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Si je lui donne des cours, il se défendra mieux face à la suite et je m'allégerais d'un surplus de magie. Il a du penser la même chose car il secoue pensivement la tête.

«Si seulement ton frère pouvait être aussi malin.»

J'hausse les sourcils. Cette phrase est à double tranchant. Elle n'a pas pour unique but de dénigrer mon frère. Elle cache autre chose. Mais étrangement je ne souhaite pas épiloguer sur sa signification. Son attitude, ces mots, son aide remplissent ma tête de doute et de questions mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas besoin de m'en encombrer.

«Je ne le connais pas. »

Je me rends à l'évidence. Je sais des choses sur mon frère mais je ne le connais pas. La différence est minime mais réel. Drago Malfoy, l'une des personnes les plus détestée par Harry, connais mieux mon frère que moi. Au moins il lui a déjà adressé la parole même si elle était portée par la jalousie ou la haine, Harry a réagi. Quand il a appris mon existence il ne m'a pas approchée.

Drago a dû percevoir ma détresse car il a troqué son air impassible par une expression plus compatissante.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dis. Les cours vont commencer.»

Les cours... dernier rempart entre moi et ce soir. Nous nous rendons dans un des couloirs principaux et nous nous quittons sans dire un mot. J'aimerais le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne ma pas vexait. Même si je vois mal Drago Malfoy culpabiliser. Je secoue la tête, je dois effacer tout ce que je croyais savoir sur lui.

J'y pense encore quand je franchie le seuil de la salle. D'autres élèves rentrent et le professeur commence. Je me concentre sur sa voix pour oublier ma futur soirée. J'adopte la même attitude toute la journée. Mon cerveau tente de me résister, d'angoisser, mais je m'y refuse. Ron Weasley m'a pourri assez de cours comme ça. Je m'autorisais à stresser à la fin de la journée scolaire quand j'entamerais la partie attente. Là je pourrais m'en donner à ''cœur joie'' et même me ronger les phalanges comme je n'ai plus d'ongles, dévorés par mon anxiété.

Après les cours je me rends la bibliothèque. Dans ce lieux je suis certaine de pas croiser Ron. J'y croise souvent Hermione plongée dans ces lectures. Mes yeux scrutent souvent le titre des livres afin de savoir si ils sont suspects ou annonciateurs de problèmes. Aujourd'hui, rien à signaler. Je m'installe à une table et me noie dans mes devoirs. Tout autre préoccupations est exclue. Aujourd'hui je n'aurais fais que fuir les problèmes.

Mais le temps passe quand même trop vite. Les battements de mon cœur raisonnent dans tout mon corps me donnant mal à la tête. Je marche tel un automate vers mon ancien havre de paix. Je pense ardemment :

« _Si il y a un Dieu ou un patron s'il vous plait, faite qu'il se casse les jambes dans l'escalier. C'est pas une bonne pensée, je le sais, mais c'est juste le deuxième jours et je n'en peux plus._ »

Je répète ma supplique en boucle en montant les escaliers. Je franchie la dernière marche la tête baissée vers les dalles. Mes yeux ne regardent pas ailleurs. Une voix pourtant les y oblige.

« Coucou toi. »

Il me prends dans ses bras. J'ai envie de vomir. Il m'embrasse. Je retiens ma magie. Il me parle. J'ai envie de me fondre dans le sol. Il me parle, débite un flot de mots, de parole et de phrase.

Ce semblant de conversation me débecte. Le pire c'est qu'il souhaite savoir comment je vais depuis hier, lui est comme sur un petit nuage, etc.

Veux t-il réellement savoir comment je vais ?

Non ça ne va pas. Je suis en équilibre au dessus du gouffre quand je suis avec lui. Chaque seconde à ses côtés me donne l'impression d'être sale. Chaque lettre qu'il prononce se pare de venin. J'ai juste envie de lui faire ravaler sa bonne humeur et son humour de merde. Il ne paraît même pas s'apercevoir de mon état. Son égoïsme me dégoute. Mais je tais mes pensées, ma réponse est d'une banalité affligeante. Pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer son monologue. Il ne dévoile rien susceptible de m'aider à protéger mon frère. Ces mots sont inutiles. Peu à peu je n'écoute plus. Je le dévisage, passant par dessus mon dégout. Ces yeux sont déconnectés de la réalité. Quand je le regarde je n'ai pas besoin de l'écouter pour savoir que ces mots ne décrivent pas la réalité. Son visage est marqué par l'ambition et le manque d'attention. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'y avoir surpris de telles expression. Il porte un masque au quotidien.

Dans les couloirs quand je le croisais il ressemblait à un adolescent bon vivant, marrant et loyal. La réalité est hideuse. Il est ambitieux, vicieux, menteur et égoïste. Pourtant certains le considèrent comme un ami. N'ont-ils jamais vu l'image que j'ai en face de moi ? Nous ne connaissons jamais quelqu'un cependant on accorde quand même notre confiance. Devrais-je donner ma confiance ? Je peux continuer à marcher seule. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Est-ce pour ça qu'on accorde de la confiance à une personne ? Pour ne pas être seul ?

Il entoure mes hanches avec ses mains et s'appuie contre moi, brisant le file de mes pensées. Je réfrène mon envie de m'écarter. Il m'embrasse le cou. Je me force à sourire. Il me demande si je suis bien. J'hôche la tête, tentant d'être convaincante. Il continue tout en m'allongeant sur le sol. Là il m'en demande trop.

« Ron, s'il te plait non. J'ai... besoin de prendre mon temps qu'on y aille doucement.»

Voir même très doucement d'ailleurs. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il s'est redressé et me dévisage avec incompréhension.

« Pourquoi ? On est bien là. En plus on se voit pas de la journée faut bien qu'on se rattrape le soir.»

C'est un cas désespéré. Mais je vais tenter de le convaincre pour prolonger mon sursis. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Il a l'air rassuré, je peux alors lui expliquer :

« Nous sommes ensembles depuis peu. Mais tu veux du sérieux non ? Alors nous avons tout le temps qu'on veux même si on se voit que le soir.»

Chaque mot m'a écorché la bouche mais ma méthode a l'air de fonctionner. Un petit sourire flotte sur son visage. Je hais son air heureux. Mais je joue le jeux quand il place ses mains sur mes joues avec tendresse. Il me fixe un moment puis m'embrasse. Ce moment pourrait être doux, mignon ou même vrai, mais c'est tout le contraire.

Soudain des bruits dans l'escalier détournent son attention de moi. J'en profite pour me décaler discrètement. Puis je tourne la tête vers lui. Il a l'air aussi alarmé que moi. L'intrus n'a donc rien à voir avec lui. Un éclair d'espoir traverse mon esprit. J'attrape le bras de Ron et lui chuchote :

« Vas te cacher. C'est surement Hermione ou Malfoy dans les deux cas tu auras des ennuis. Alors que si ils me voient moi, je risque moins gros.»

Mon excuse à l'air de marcher. Il m'embrasse à la va vite et part se cacher. Je pense qu'Hermione l'intimide.

Je fixe les escaliers en trépignant. Même si c'est Rusard qui apparaît je serais heureuse. Quand je vois qui entre dans la pièce je dois empêcher un large sourire d'envahir mon visage.

«Ce soir je ne rentrerais pas les mains vides. Maison ? Nom ? Je vais aller faire part de ton escapade nocturne au directeur de ta maison. »

« Lana Laswell, je n'ai pas beaucoup dépassé. »

Je me balance d'un pied à l'autre, ma voix est plaintive je joue le jeux.

« 22h05. C'est un dépassement. Suis moi. »

Je soupire en m'exécutant. Il n'est que 22h05 ? J'ai l'impression que cette entrevue à durée un siècle. En tout cas c'est sans regret que je quitte cette endroit. Nous marchons quelques minutes sans dire un mots. Pendant ce temps je regarde son dos. Il se tient droit même si il n'y a personne à impressionner. Quand il s'arrête je manque de le heurter. Il se tourne vers moi l'air soucieux.

«Ca va ?»

Question banal. Certaines personnes la posent dix fois par jour sans vouloir connaître la vrai réponse. Mais lui il veut la vérité.

« Non.»

Il semblait s'y attendre. Un soupire lui échappa sans que je puisse lui donner un sens. Il recommence à marcher. Je ne le suis pas. L'absence de bruit d'arrière lui l'interpelle, il se retourne.

« Viens.»

«Non. Tant que je sais pas où.»

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à suivre quelqu'un même Malfoy sans savoir où l'on se rends. Je ne suis pas non plus d'humeur à exécuter des ordres sans fondements. J'ai assez donné ce soir.

«Dans mon dortoir. Des oreilles indiscrètes trainent des fois par ici.»

La réponse et la justification sont claires. Je sais où l'on va. Cette certitude me rassure. Ce soir tout m'a échappé, grâce à cette réponse je reprends les choses en main. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est vrai ou pas j'ai juste besoin d'y croire sinon je vais m'effondrer.

Une fois dans son dortoir je me rue vers la salle de bain, sans même demander la permission je plonge sous le jet d'eau. Acte irrépressible, guidé uniquement par la nécessité de ne plus avoir l'impression d'être souillée. Acte permettant pendant un instant de croire que jamais il ne m'a touché. Acte criant ma volonté d'oublié.

L'eau qui coule sur mon visage rends réel son absence, je peux afin être soulagée. La panique, la peur et la honte se noie dans la baignoire. Ils viendront bientôt me saluer mais pas maintenant. Je reprends petit à petit la possession de mon corps. Une fois rassainie je tourne la tête pour observer le reste de la salle de bain. L'intérieur est plutôt petit mais bien agencé. Au milieu Drago patiente, une serviette à la main. Il n'a pas bronché quand je me suis jetée sous la douche toute habillée. Il doit me comprendre mieux que je ne le pense. Pourtant rien qu'à son sourcil levée je peux en déduire qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement que j'investisse sa douche de cette manière. Mais il reste théseux. Avec un soupir j'éteins la douche, le froid me saisit et j'entoure mon torse de mes bras.

Mon hôte secoue la tête et me tends la serviette. Il repart sans dire un mot pour revenir avec un peignoir bleu. L'attention me touche tellement que je ne pense même pas à le remercier. Il referme la porte cette fois définitivement. Pourtant je reste planté à côté de la baignoire, trempée jusqu'aux os, mais pas frigorifiée. La bienveillance masquée de Drago me parcours le corps, me redonnant un semblant de sécurité. Puis doucement j'enlève mes vêtements, trop grand pour ma vrai apparence. Je profite de pouvoir me déshabiller en étant vraiment moi. L'inconvénient des douches communes est qu'elles m'obligent à conserver mon apparence d'emprunt. Une fois en sous-vêtement j'ose lever les yeux vers le miroir de la porte de la salle de bain. Au début je ne me dévisage pas vraiment, je scrute la porte avec attention. Mais petit à petit ma curiosité m'exhorte à plus de courage. Je fixe alors mon reflet. La dernière fois que j'en ai eu l'occasion c'était au début de l'été quand ma famille adoptive est partie en vacance pendant une semaine. Durant ce laps de temps j'ai pu me redécouvrir. Quand je me dévêtis je sens mes formes réel mais je ne les vois pas avec autant d'objectivité. Par exemple même en me tatant je n'aurais pas pu deviner à quel point j'avais maigris.

Quelque part me regarder dans la glace me permet de me reconquérir. Mon masque s'efface pour me laisser entrevoir avec quoi j'aurais pu vivre et avec quoi je vivrai une fois sortie de ce château. Cette redécouverte a un goût doux-amer. Elle montre l'inaltérabilité et le caractère imprévisible du futur. Une fois mon cursus terminer j'espère pouvoir m'en aller l'esprit léger. Mon souhait est certes égoïste mais cette vie ne me correspond pas. J'aimerais envoyer paitre Dumbledore et ses sermons pour vivre une vie sans entrave où je pourrais dévisager mon vrai reflet dans la glace tous les jours. Dès que cette pensée s'échappe de mon esprit, elle se dissout. Pour l'instant ma vie c'est ça, non un conte de fée où l'on vit sans chaine, ni responsabilité. Mes parents ne seraient pas fier de leur fille qui abandonne son frère. Une chape de plomb menace de tomber sur ma tête alors je me ressaisie. Derrière cette porte se tient quelqu'un qui m'attends. Je dois profiter de ce moment. Je me vêtis du peignoir bleu en m'étonnant sur sa couleur. Il appartient à Drago Malfoy est n'est pas vert. Ce préfet est imprévisible et bizarrement je ne fuis pas, au contraire. Une flopée de raisons peut justifier ce fait. Par exemple, je pensais Ron prévisible mais je me suis trompée. Si les gens aux allures prévisible peuvent nuire autant alors les personnes imprévisible ne peuvent pas être pires. Fière de mon raisonnement, j'ouvre la porte et rejoins Drago assis dans le fauteuil. Quand il me voit arriver, il me fais signe de m'assoir sur le lit. Il a l'air décidé de celui qui a beaucoup réfléchie. Il m'annonce alors fermement :

«J'ai un plan. »

Cette phrase me prends au dépourvu. De une parce qu'il a établie un plan en vue de m'aider et de déjouer les manigances de Ron. De deux parce qu'il a usé de son temps pour élaborer un plan où, vu son regard, il tient une place importante. Ces mots me rassurent, cette situation m'embrouille tellement l'esprit que je suis aveugle face à toute porte de sortie. De plus il faut avouer que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui sécurise mes arrières.

«Ok. Quel est-il ? »

Ma réponse me paraît fade. Mais Drago ne semble pas s'en émouvoir, il est concentré sur toute faille présente dans son plan. Il se penche vers moi attisant ma curiosité.

«Weasley va surement te harceler par courrier chaque matin. Si il est malin il va changer d'endroit après l'évènement de ce soir. Alors dès qu'il change de lieux tu me le fais savoir par un mot échanger en douce. Et je m'arrangerais pour que quelqu'un vous interrompe. Le seul problème c'est que la manœuvre doit rester discrète alors on ne pourra pas la mettre en action chaque soir. »

Je réfléchie à son plan. Il est intelligent mais il sous estime Ron.

« Weasley est moins bête qu'il en l'air. Il a réussi à me percer à jour, lui et non Hermione.»

« Tu crois qu'il peut découvrir le stratagème ? »

«Je ne veux même pas qu'il pense qu'il y en est un. »

Le moindre doute de sa part peut rendre la situation plus compliquée encore. Mes remarques ont perturbé Drago. Il a les sourcils froncés signe d'une intense réflexion.

« Admettons que la belette ne sois pas stupide, même si j'en doute. Tu pourras lui souffler l'idée que se voir les week-end n'est pas très malin. Tu préfèrerais qu'il soit avec ton frère. Ainsi chaque week-end on se verra pour établir un plan. Il sera différent à chaque fois et il ne se doutera de rien. »

Ces mots flottent dans l'air. Mon tourment peut être alléger. Merveilleux éclat de lumière. Je cligne des yeux pour vérifier la réalité de cette proposition.

«Ca me va. Cette semaine on adopte celle que tu as exposé tout à l'heure. »

Il semble approuver mes dires. Un silence s'installe.

«Comment tu fais ? »

Cette question est timide, comme si on l'extorquée à son propriétaire. Je suis surprise et je ne le cache pas. Drago semble mal interpréter mon silence. Je me dépêche de lui répondre avant qu'il ne regrette ses mots.

« Pour ? »

Il se détend un peu. Le dialogue est ouvert, il le sait. Au point où en est peu de sujets sont tabous.

« Le voir, Potter je veux dire, tous les jours sans lui parler.»

Je ravale ma salive. Il va me prendre pour une idiote car je ne me suis jamais posée la question, surement trop habituée à ce schéma. Après tout c'est mon rôle de le surveiller mais lui parler n'est pas une possibilité. Le choix repose entre les mains de mon frère. Je n'avancerais pas vers lui, ce serait trop étrange aux yeux de tout le monde et les questions pleuvraient risquant de me mettre sous le feu des projecteurs. Dumbledore souhaite éviter ça pour la sécurité d'Harry. Mais plus je grandis plus je doute des propos du directeur. Néanmoins je ne me suis jamais interrogé sur ce que cette distance provoquée en moi. Évidemment personne ne ma jamais posé la question. Mon cœur se sert sans que j'en connaisse la raison. Ma gorge se se noue. Ces sensations ressemblent à celle que j'éprouve quand je le vois. Mais je ne peux nier qu'une pointe de jalousie, de tristesse et d'amertume sont aux rendez-vous.

Drago attends la réponse en me fixant.

«Je crois que... je suis triste. Des fois quand je l'appercois dans un couloir j'aimerais être à la place de la personne en face de lui.»

« Et comment tu comptes régler le problème ? »

La question est directe, je ne sais pas si c'est pour cette raison quelle me choque. Mais je sens poindre une note d'agacement. Même si nous parlons de beaucoup de choses, je lui ai expressément fais comprendre que je ne voulais pas parler de la situation avec mon frère, c'est le seul sujet tabous. Pourtant il pose des questions. De plus je la trouve déplacée. J'ai un plus gros problème que l'absence de dialogue entre mon frère et moi, Ron par exemple. Il le sait en plus ! Il connait mon soucis mieux que personne. Mon agacement se mue en colère.

«J'ai des problèmes plus grave que ça. »

Un tic nerveux agite sa joue. Il a l'air énervé. Je le suis aussi. Mais ce sentiment me donne le vertige. J'ai déjà éprouvé de la colère mais rarement envers quelqu'un de précis et d'atteignable.

«Ça ? Ne pas parler à ton frère est si insignifiant à tes yeux ? »

Je suis perdue, ma colère s'est aplatie devant mon incompréhension. Son raisonnement m'échappe. Après tout il s'en moque, il n'aime pas Harry alors en quoi ma relation avec lui peut le mettre dans cet état ?

« Mais en quoi ce que je ressens te concerne ? »

Son visage exprime trop de sentiments à la fois, augmentant mon incompréhension. Je commence même à angoisser. Tout m'échappe, encore.

«Mais c'est normal ! Personne ne s'en occupe même pas toi. Tu te concentre tellement sur Potter que tu finis par t'oublier. Je suis certain que c'est pour éviter de penser à ta situation. »

Je veux qu'il se taise, je veux le silence. Il n'a pas à dire ça maintenant. On se connait à peine.

«Pourquoi ? »

Je suis minable. Aucune répartie. J'ai bêtement cru être capable d'entretenir une relation d'amitié mais mes espoirs viennent de se briser. En trois rencontres j'arrive déjà à l'énerver.

« J'ai promis de t'aider mais je ne peux pas aider une personne qui est aveugle. Tu ne vois pas comment on te manipule. Tu fermes les yeux sur cette facette pour te concentrer sur la sécurité de Potter et le problème Weasley. Mais le nœud du problème n'est pas là et tu le sais. Je veux juste que tu ouvres les yeux. »

Sa voie est plus douce à la fin de sa tirade. Mais j'ai quand même mal au cœur. Mes mains sont vissées sur mes oreilles. Or elles laissent passer tous les sons. Mon cerveau se débats. Drago ne profère que des sornettes. Je sais que plus jeune Dumbledore m'a berné. Mais la situation même si elle m'attriste et rends compliquée mon quotidien ne peut pas changer. Quoique j'en dise je suis là pour protéger mon frère, pas pour lui parler même si j'en ai très envie. Mais une voie pernicieuse susurre en moi :

« _Mais qui ta dis ça ?_ _**Dumbledore**_. _Qui ta dis qu'Harry devait être protégé ? __**Dumbledore**_. _Qui ta conseillé de rester loin d'Harry ?_ _**Dumbledore**_. _Qui est-ce qui te dis qu'Harry n'est pas manipuler par Dumbledore ? __**Personne**_. »

Ma tête va exploser, j'attends mon cœur crier. Je ne veux plus penser. Pitié. Je tiens bon mais je préfère ne pas avoir conscience de tout. Ma magie sens mon désespoir. Dans un élan défensive elle jaillit. Je me moque d'où elle va. Je veux juste qu'elle efface mon cerveau, mes pensées, ce moment. Cet instant est un point de non retour. L'intensité et la proximité de choix d'attitude m'angoisse. Sois je nie tout en bloc sans chercher à approfondir les dires de Drago sois j'ouvre complètement les yeux et accepte ce qu'il a à me dévoiler ainsi que les conséquences.


	11. Résolutions

Je profite de mes vacances mais voilà la suite. Désolé pour l'attente x )

...

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Mon cerveau disjoncte. Mes pensées fusent et ne se ressemblent pas. Ma magie suit mes humeurs. Tout est flou autour de moi, ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais tout s'éclairci à l'intérieur. Je profite des prémisses d'un moment inédit. Je vais aller au coeur des choses afin de savoir ce que j'en pense réellement. Ensuite je répondrais peut-être à Drago.

Des noms d'abord, associés à certaines émotions.

_Ron_, la fureur m'envahit, puis l'incompréhension. Il représente l'exemple à ne pas suivre. Il m'inspire tant de pensées contradictoires que je dois attendre un peu pour mettre en phrase mes pensées. Je dois prendre du recul.

Il a toujours été dans l'ombre du Sauveur, il a surement voulu ignorer certaines vérités, comme moi, mais lui quand elles lui ont éclaté au visage, n'avait personne pour le soutenir dans ces opinions. Par la suite ces dernières ont été gangrénées par l'obscurité. Elles ont été pervertie car elle ont proliféré à l'ombre. Il ne pensait pas comme la norme, et elle l'a voué au silence. Personne n'est censé penser que vivre au côté du Survivant, être son meilleur ami, puisse être source de problèmes, alors Ron s'est conformé, il est resté au côtés du Survivant, il a joué le bon camarade comme il devait l'être. En réalité sa place a un prix mais personne ne le sait. Et en payant il s'est détourné du bon chemin.

Par conséquent il m'inspire aussi la peur. Je suis effrayée face à ses agissements.

Mais pas forcément pour des raisons évidentes. Un jour, peut-être, je plongerais aussi et agirai aussi bassement que lui, afin de me sentir exister. Mais pas maintenant. Aujourd'hui quelqu'un est à mes côtés.

Dans le fond je crois que je le plains. On grandit à l'ombre d'Harry. C'est pourquoi Ron n'est pas le cœur du problème certes il est ignoble et pourri à l'intérieur mais il est seul à cause de sa place. Une partie du nœud peut venir du statut. Peut-être faut-il s'en émanciper ? Je tiens la bonne corde grâce à cette personnes à mes côtés.

_Drago_. Ce nom flotte autour de moi accompagné d'un florilège de sentiments, amitié, affection, sécurité, confiance, soutien. .En réalité j'ai de la chance, quelqu'un m'écoute Il entendra n'importe quel avis. Au fond de moi j'en suis persuadée. Il fait partie de ces gens non conformistes. Il ne se conduit pas ainsi par caprice mais par conviction. Cependant il m'inquiète un peu, car il a gagné ma confiance en peu de temps. Mais notre ébauche d'amitié, si rapide soit-elle, est naturelle. Je ne me force pas. Il m'a vu moi, mes problèmes et n'a pas fuis.

Il est la preuve que seul l'avis critique compte quand on a réussi à s'émanciper du sang.

Fils unique de Lucius Malfoy, Serpentard, j'ai pour lui plus de respect que pour n'importe qui. _ Harry_, la tendresse m'entoure, puis la rencœur. Je me laisse aller, j'accepte ce sentiment, il me semble de plus en plus légitime, même si il ne 'empêchera pas de le protéger. Même si je culpabilise pour ma défaite contre Dumbledore, je lui en veux de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, de se laisser entrainer. Il ne regarde pas derrière lui et ne s'aperçoit pas des dommages collatéraux comme Ron ou moi. Son avis critique semble absent de sa personne. Je lui en veux pour cette perte. Mais je ne peux le blâmer longtemps car je commence juste à recouvrer le mien. Longtemps je me suis contentée d'espérer un futur meilleur hors de cette école, je subissais sans un mot. Mais il ne doit pas forcément en être ainsi si je décide le contraire. Je me suis trop concentrée sur la protection d'Harry afin d'oublier le reste.

Notre absence de relation me pose problème, il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main. J'ai une bouche, je sais parler et utiliser mes neurones. Donc je ne suis pas obligée de tout lui pardonner ni d'accepter son silence. En mon for intérieur je me promets de tenir c'est résolution à présent gravées en moi. Le directeur risque d'en être mécontent.

_Dumbledore_, la douleur de la trahison, la colère, la déception me percutent le cœur. Il incarne l'arnaqueur de ma vie. La manipulation coule de sa bouche, comme le sang parcours son corps. Il sait quand et où il faut frapper. Pour le peuple sorcier il représente la puissance, la sécurité, la constance et la sagesse. Le parfait visage du Grand-Père de la nation. Mais en réalité il convoite la gloire, la pérennité. Le danger se trouve dans sa patience. Je m'en aperçois maintenant car il va bientôt récolter le fruit de tout ses beaux discours. Il a réussi à manipuler mon frère et son entourage. Au fond de moi je me doute qu'il à dû susurrer les bonnes phrases à l'oreille d'Harry, et ce depuis longtemps. C'est un serpent, il a enroulé ses anneaux autour de mon frère, des sorciers, et il serre de plus en plus. Il attend juste le bon moment pour manier son arme favorite et gagner la guerre. Sauf que son épée est vivante et contaminée par son venin. Sa réussite, sa lame se nomme Harry Potter. Et malgré moi je me suis laissée écarter comme de la paille. J'aurai pû sauver le libre arbitre de mon frère. Longtemps j'ai naïvement cru que j'avais bien agi. Mais c'est faux. Je ne voulais pas voir ma défaite, mon isolement, son but. Je souhaitais être comme les autres sorciers et croire en sa bonté, sa sagesse. C'est un idéal rassurant. Mais je ne suis qu'une pièce sur son échiquier. Le gros du problème n'est pas Harry ou Ron mais Lui. Le directeur. Il m'a manipulé pour atteindre d'égoïstes desseins. Je protège mon frère pour qu'il serve d'arme. Mon rôle est pervertie par ses manigances. Il a fait de moi un bouclier efficace et silencieux. Son nom est entouré par le mensonge.

Il est là le cœur du problème. Dans ses mensonges. Je ne serais plus manipulable.

Je suis la soeur d'Harry Potter, certes. Mais je suis avant tout Lana Potter et je suis en droit de refuser d'agir comme certain l'entendent. Quelque soit la pièce que j'incarne c'est fini.

Le flou se dissipe. J'y vois clair. Et Drago est toujours auprès de moi. Il attends. Il m'attends. J'opte pour la vue périphérique de la page. Je veux tout lire même les petites lignes. J'accepte mes sentiments. J'ai le droit de ressentir la colère, la peur, la tendresse. Je visse mes yeux à ceux confiants de Drago.

« Aide moi, vraiment. »

Trois mots. Trois nouveaux mots, couverts de saveurs nouvelles. Ma magie ma permis de tout nettoyer. J'avais besoin de cette mise au point. La pièce est détruite. Un ouragan l'a dévasté. Cet ouragan c'est moi et mes émotions. Mais je me suis rarement sentie si bien après le déferlement de ma magie. Pour une fois elle m'a été bénéfique et j'en suis plutôt fière. De plus Drago a été épargné, pas un seul de ses cheveux ne semble avoir bougé. L'ai-je involontairement protégé ?

« Pas de problème. »

Un sourire flotte sur son visage. Il me donne confiance en moi.

« Je ne te cause pas trop de soucis ? »

Il lève un sourcil, et prend un air arrogant, comme si il était trop je ne sais quoi pour avoir du soucis. Son attitude ressemble à un réflexe. Son visage se décrispe petit à petit. Il vient de réaliser quelque chose. Et je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.

« Si tu réalises que tu es manipulée, alors non. »

Réponse simple, efficace. Il a réalisé avant moi ce qui se tramait. Je devais vraiment être aveugle. Mais à présent je vais m'employer à retrouver la vue.

J'esquisse un sourire. Mon corps est lasse, une vague de fatigue me surprends et je baille. La soirée fut longue et épuisante. Demain promet d'être pareil. Drago doit lire dans mes pensées car il s'éclipse sans un mot pour revenir vêtu dans bas de pyjama. Quand il revient, la chambre est comme neuve. Dans un sursaut j'ai jeté un sort pour ranger et reconstruire ce que j'ai saccagé. C'est marrant il ne s'est pas énervé de voir sa chambre si bien rangée dévastée. Il est resté calme. Je me lève, mon corps pèse une tonne. Chaque bout de mon corps me lance. Mais il faut que je parte sinon je vais m'endormir. En me voyant, il afficha un air étonné.

« Que comptes tu faire ? »

« Te laisser dormir. »

Ma langue n'a pas été épargnée par la fatigue.

« Tu dors ici j'ai pas besoin que tu t'écroule dans un couloir. »

Le ton est sans appel. Je ne suis pas en état de répliquer ou te rentrer dans un débat. De plus il a raison, je chancèle et mes yeux se ferment. Je m'affale sur son lit, m'installe. Il fait de même, nullement gêner par la proximité. Pour ma part je suis trop fatigué pour m'en préoccuper.

« Merci Drago. »

« Je sais. Bonne nuit. »

Mon esprit s'embrume.

« Tu savais que j'allais ranger ta chambre. »

Mes yeux se ferment.

« Il se pourrait, en effet. »

Une main secoue mon épaule. J'émerge sans savoir où je suis. Dans un élan de panique je me lève en cherchant des repères. J'en trouve un en la personne de Drago. Il est debout près du lit et me fixe.

«C'est l'heure. »

Il a l'art et la manière de me réveiller. Mais il a oublié une chose, j'ai la tête dans les citrouilles. Par conséquent je ne comprends pas ce que signifie ces mots. Soudain la lumière m'éblouis, je me lève tel un ressort. Je cherche l'horloge des yeux. Heureusement que Drago ma réveillé, il est l'heure que je m'en aille.

« Merci. »

Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Je prend mes affaires mais avant de franchir la porte, je tiens à lui montrer que je suis là pour lui même si en ce moment c'est plus le contraire.

« Ce soir après les cours je te propose un cours. »

Il ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir et me répond :

« La salle de la dernière fois à 18h ? »

« Ok, un conseil prépare toi à souffrir. »

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je pars vers mon dortoir.

Une fois arriver j'ai l'impression de débarquer dans une autre dimension. Cet endroit ne me correspond pas. La différence entre cette nuit et maintenant est flagrante. Cette nuit j'avais le sentiment d'être à ma place. Maintenant, je suis une étrangère un terre inconnue pourtant je dors ici depuis plusieurs année. Mais j'ai gouté à un endroit où je me sentais à l'aise en confiance et je peux enfin mettre en phrase ce que je ressens depuis toutes ces années. Ce dortoir n'avait jamais été ma deuxième ou ma première maison , comme pour les autres élève, il représente juste la nécessité de me trouver un lit. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. Toutes ces personnes endormies se sentent à l'aise, leur place est ici, elle sont épanouies. Elles ont droit à ce privilège, contrairement à moi. Une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste des raisons de ma colère à l'égard de Mr le Directeur.

Une bouffé de rébellion me traverse. J'ai soudain envie de m'accorder le droit d'être bien, d'être moi.

C'est un espoir fou mais je n'y avais jamais songé aussi sérieusement. Bien entendu j'ai déjà eu envie d'être au naturelle et de pouvoir agir en accord avec moi même et non avec ce personnage invisible, mais jamais je n'ai pensé à être tout court plutôt que d'en avoir juste envie.

Le dortoir s'éveille et je me rends au réfectoire. Chaque pas me rassure dans ma position. Je veux être moi. Décidée, je lève la tête aujourd'hui je sens le changement.

Je m'assois fière de mon raisonnement. Mais peu de temps après ma nouvelle assurance, forgée par cette nuit pleine de réflexion, flanche à la vue des hiboux. Le courrier, je l'aurais presque oublié. Même si le problème Weasley n'est pas le plus gros, c'est le plus éminent. Un compte à rebours décompte dans ma tête. Une bombe va bientôt explosée. Je tente de tenir mes nouvelles

résolutions. Enfin, j'essaie de les consolider.

Une lettre tombe devant moi. Mes résolutions se retirent au fond de ma tête. L'anxiété passe en première. Elle est fière de son retour. Pendant la dure ouverture de la bombe, elle s'est auto-désignée compagne. Elle me martèle la tête à grand coup d'imagination. Le pire surgit en premier, évidemment. J'en ai la nausée. L'envie de petit déjeuner a pris la fuite et j'aimerais la suivre.

Je tente de me rassurer avant de lire. Drago a un plan, nous avons un plan. Je le vois ce soir, j'ai un soutien. Je respire un grand coup et déplie la lettre.

«_ Bonjour toi. Comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu de sanctions après hier soir ? _

_Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne se reproduira pas. J'ai tellement envie de te voir que j'ai cherché un nouveau lieux dès mon retour au dortoir. Et je l'ai trouvé. Nous l'aurons notre moment rien qu'à nous, je te le promet bébé. Je passerai te chercher à la tour d'astronomie à 20h30. Tu vas voir, tu vas être émerveillée. Rien n'est trop bien pour nous. _

_Gros bisous mon amour. Ton R. »_

Super, maintenant il nous considère comme deux amants devant franchir tout les obstacles pour se retrouver. Si je pouvais je poserais l'Everest entre nous, à son sommet j'ajouterais un dragon en colère histoire de le cuisiner en brochette si il s'approchait trop. Mais c'est impossible et en plus sans le savoir il a concircuité le plan de Drago. Comment pouvait-il envoyer quelqu'un pour nous interrompre si je ne savais pas à l'avance le lieux de rendez-vous ? Je soupire, je suis dans une impasse. Merde. Notre plan est avorté et je vais devoir le subir toute la soirée. Mes résolutions ont définitivement foutues le camp, découragée.

Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air avant d'exploser. Je me lève calmement et me dirige vers la sortie. Je mesure la vitesse de mes pas. J'empêche mes pieds de se mettre à courir. Et j'oublie de regarder devant moi. Le contact avec le sol me rappel à l'ordre. Un peu déboussolée et endolorie, je me relève avec l'aide d'une tête blonde, Luna. Elle a l'air contrite.

« Désolé, je regardais les Nargols. »

Il n'y à qu'elle pour répondre avec tant de franchise. Un sourire s'esquisse sur mon visage comme souvent quand je la vois. Elle est aussi rafraichissante qu'étrange.

«Tu les a vu ? »

« Non, désolé, il doit y avoir peu de personne capable de les voir. »

Surement deux, elle et son père. Mais j'adore leur monde, il est encore plus fantaisiste que le notre.

« Tu en as toi aussi tu sais ? »

Elle me fixe avec ses grands yeux bleus. Le mot Nargol pourrait-il être une métaphore pour problème ? Dans ce cas là j'en ai plein.

« Surement, tout le monde en a non ?»

« Je ne sais pas. »

Réponse énigmatique sur réponse énigmatique, Luna tout crachée.

« Tu vas manger ? »

« J'allais manger mais il y en a tellement que j'ai passé trop de temps à les regarder. »

« Ils coupent l'appétit ? »

« Je verrais ça ce midi. »

J'aime ce semblant de conversation. Plus je cherche, plus j'ai l'impression que les paroles de Luna sont profondes.

Mais derrière elle j'aperçois une forme qui semble vouloir attirer mon attention. Un avion en papier vert. Je comprends de suite que c'est un signal, je dois le suivre.

«Va quand même manger un bout Luna. Je dois y aller. »

« Au revoir Lana. »

Son salut est étrange, il me mets mal à l'aise. Depuis la dernière fois je ressens ça en sa présence.

Je cogite cette conversation en suivant l'avion.

J'arrive dans un couloir peu éclairé. Drago est adossé contre un mur. Son regard semble signifer : « au rapport, de suite soldat. »

« Bonjour Drago. »

« On s'est vu ce matin et on a pas le temps, mais bonjour. »

Il esquisse un sourire qui mérite bien un compte rendu. Mais je suis incapable de résumé alors je lui tends la lettre. Il la lit attentivement et fronce peu à peu les sourcils. Son visage encourage mon anxiété qui revient de plus belle. Là c'est pas une impasse mais carrément un fossé. Je suis foutue.

« Mais c'est qu'il a un cerveau... » jura-t-il dans sa barbe

« J'ai pas de solution. »

« Bon, ce soir tu lui dis que tu as des règles douloureuses et que tu as besoin de repos.»

« Pardon ? » m'exclamai-je choquée

Il commence à faire les cent pas, signe d'une importante activité cérébrale.

« C'est la seule solution crédible. Ensuite tu lui dis qu'il vaut mieux éviter de vous retrouver tout les soirs pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. »

« Il va le croire tu crois ? »

Il se retourne vers moi la mine grave. A mon avis se voir mettre en échec par un Weasley doit froisser son égo. Mais je suis contente car il a l'air vraiment concerné par mon problème.

«Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-il ennuyé.

Je cogite dans mon coin. Une solution m'apparait mais c'est dangereux.

« J'en ai marre de faire semblant. »

Ma déclaration le déboussole.

« Quel est le rapport ? »

« Son chantage repose sur mes cachoteries comme mon aide récurrente auprès de mon frère ou ma véritable identité. »

Il hausse les sourcils irrités par son incompréhension, je poursuis.

« Mais si je dévoile tout je peux dire au revoir à ses rendez-vous nocturne. »

Drago me dévisage à la fois satisfais et étonné. »

« Mais tu ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout balancer. »

« Dumbledore ne souhaite pas que mon identité s'ébruite car je deviendrais une charge à protéger, un otage allégeant ou autre. »

« Je déteste dire ça mais il a pas tord. »

« Sauf que je sais me défendre et Harry ne me considère pas comme sa soeur donc je ne suis ni l'in ni l'autre. »

Il hoche la tête, il commence à entrevoir mes conclusions.

« Donc Ron peut toujours rêver, je n'irais pas. Si il veut tout balancer soit, mais il cassera son image auprès de mon frère. Et si il dévoile mes actions d'éclats tant pis. Dumbledore à veiller à mon absence de relation avec Harry, très bien. Il est temps qu'il se la mange dans la figure. »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je viens de dire ça ? Moi ?

Oui et il était temps ! Drago m'a largement aidé, si je veux le soutenir autant qu'il l'a fais je dois pouvoir agir au grand jour.

Les révélations de la nuit dernière valent tout l'or du monde.

« Nous avons donc un plan, poser un lapin à la belette. » déclara-t-il réjoui


End file.
